


Death of the Evenstar

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen was  last and the fairest Elven queen Men of Gondor have seen. But she chose a lot of mortals. It's a lament of dying queen and the whole dying Universe of the deathless folk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of the Evenstar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Golden sparks of stars did freeze  
Into wintry ice of skies.  
Cry O stars! Drop your tears!  
For the Queen is near to die.  
  
Cry O stars! If she has gone,  
Elven world will die away.  
Boring life will have begun  
At the peep of the day.  
  
Cry O stars! Drop your tears!  
A wilting rose won't rise again.  
At the dawn Mirrormere  
Will reflect the sun of Men  
  
And the magic woods and dales  
Will be chained by the winter.  
Cast away the art of spells -  
Life becomes much simpler.


End file.
